


It's taking over me (and you)

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adding tags as chapters are released, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Influencer, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drunk Texting, Each drabble is a different thing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Just me writing chabin in different scenarios and aus, Loss of Innocence, M/M, On one of the chapters, Or rather sexting, Ratings are varied, Slice of Life, Smut, there is a bit of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: A small compilation of nbin drabbles and ficlets that I have gathered to be able to release them on ao3. Some of them are entirely unreleased, some have been part of challenges and been released on other platforms and some are snippets of bigger worlds that are waiting to one day materialize into reality and be their own universe.All of these have been written with utmost care for nbin is my ultimate otp so be sure that each work has all of my heart, all the love I hold for them. There is a bit of everything, ranging from heart fluttering doses of sweetness, quick looks at other worlds, some angst here and there and an unavoidable dive into euphoria. Hope you enjoy~!-| table of contents on first chapter
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. -| CONTENTS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It has taken a long while to decide whether I should release these works on ao3 or wait until I had the time to expand them like each of them deserve. But I also realized that I wanted to share these drabbles/ficlets with you, fellow nbin enthusiasts ♡
> 
> These works haven't gone through heavy edition so the way they read is lighter in some cases in comparison to stand alone works. I hold each dear to my heart and really--am waiting for the time in which can transform into their lengthier versions. 
> 
> They have been written since 2018 until more or less September of 2019, when my old username was still my main acc. So the style may reminisce those works, still, I do hope they are to your liking and that we soon can see these in their full versions. I would love that so much.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy these doses of nbin!

Ch.1

**_|- piano resonance (in the corner of the room)_ **

M /1.7k /

|-High school setting, angst, first time, implied sexual content

_////Hongbin knows full well he shouldn’t be doing this yet mingling breaths and the most efficient theft of coherency make his thoughts hazy, as blurry and indistinct as the hushed whispers Hakyeon breathes out against his lips._

Ch.2

**_downpour (all over my heart)_ **

G / 1.3k /

|-slice of life, fluff, confessions

_////‘Who in their right mind chooses Lee Hongbin for the love advice column of a newspaper?’ is always present and he himself comes up with the right answer ‘well no one in their right mind’._

Ch. 3 

**_(craving you) beyond the screen_ **

M / 1.4k /

|-roommates, teasing, or rather teasing sexting ish

_///It just seems fitting in his slightly inebriated state--but when he opens his instagram to a video recorded by Wonshik, and sees Hongbin working out at the gym, Hakyeon is so done for._

Ch. 4 

**_In synchronicity (drown me)_ **

E / 684W /

|-Established relationship, sexual content.

_/// It's a high possibility that a show of this kind is done entirely on purpose just to ignite mad want in him._

Ch. 5 

**_Before it marks twenty-four_ **

T / 1.8K /

|-influencer au, slice of life

_/// It’s simple, but comforting, ‘It’ll be okay’ it reads. It somehow makes work even more bearable, replacing the bitterness from the hurtful comments with an invisible warm embrace_

Ch. 6

**_when the blossoms call_**

T / 1.5K /

|-fantasy, soulmates, reincarnation cycles

_///Hakyeon knows that the reason his steps suddenly increase their speed is solely the calling, but he at least would like to be sure that it's worth it this time around. To have a name to call out at the time._

+more to be added


	2. -|piano resonance (in the corner of the room)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: piano resonance (in the corner of the room)
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> WC: 1.7k
> 
> |-High school setting, angst, first time, implied sexual content
> 
> ////Hongbin knows full well he shouldn’t be doing this yet mingling breaths and the most efficient theft of coherency make his thoughts hazy, as blurry and indistinct as the hushed whispers Hakyeon breathes out against his lips

Cloud nine seems like an understatement when Hongbin gets pressed up as he sits on the closed lid of the piano, loud vibration of the keys alert him as Hakyeon’s fingers press on them, strings trembling as much as Hongbin himself. Hongbin can only enclose Hakyeon with his limbs- legs and arms wrapped around his hyung’s slender frame in a now disheveled uniform. Hongbin is almost closing the gap between them while instinct takes over him like a current the moment Hongbin bites down on Hakyeon’s bottom lip, longing marking itself in evident failure to be contained. 

The way a whimper escapes the older’s throat makes Hongbin’s system ache and burn, ripping his heart open to make way for the final engravement of Hakyeon’s name deep in his chest, and Hongbin knows full well he shouldn’t be doing this yet mingling breaths and the most efficient theft of coherency make his thoughts hazy, as blurry and indistinct as the hushed whispers Hakyeon breathes out against his lips.

"Bin-ah, are you sure?"

Hongbin is aware he can’t be promised anything else other than this and he blames himself for not allowing his feelings to turn into words sooner, yet his mind has agreed with his heart in the decision he is taking- if he’d let doubts crawl into the depths of his thoughts then there would be nothing left for him. Hongbin can clearly see the line between pain and craving becoming indistinct in the hesitance in Hakyeon’s eyes, in his breathless pants, in the electricity his touch carries, “Are you though?”

Hakyeon’s fingers travel up lightly, grazing Hongbin’s sides resulting in shivers effectively taking over Hongbin’s body. The contact is done with utmost delicacy, taking care of Hongbin through it all, taking notice of how he is on the brink of breaking, at the verge of shattering in this imprisonment - mind, heart and body in bliss coupled with that little infuriating ringing that makes sure to hammer the fact that this is the first and last time they will share a moment like this. Hongbin is conscious of this, he knows he is far too late, that this is the last day he will see his sunbae at the school grounds and nothing will come out of this in a long term basis but when his eyes meet Hakyeon’s deep dark onyxes as if urging him to go on. Hongbin knows there’s no better option than this, for taking a bit of Hakyeon will last him longer to hold him through a life without his first love. 

Hongbin brings Hakyeon closer to him, legs entangling ever tightly behind his hyung’s back, chest hammering wildly while his heart presents him with the threat of bursting as his lips fall on Hakyeon’s neck desperately. The need to feel Hakyeon with all of his being is too present to turn a blind eye to as one of his hyung’s hands loses itself in the dark auburn locks and its grasp tightens to throw his head back. A yelp sends tremors through Hongbin that he is sure Hakyeon can feel while his other hand grabs him steady by his thigh and Hongbin burns, face tinted in the most enthralling hues of rose. 

Hongbin’s hand reacts quicker than his volatile sense of judgement, undoing his uniform tie in a haste, small gasp leaving him as the bind becomes inexistent when the constraining piece of cloth falls to the ground and buttons become undone, exposing his neck for Hakyeon to bury himself at as he is in now in equal conditions with his hyung, “You are beautiful, Bin-ah”

It’s whispered with an enamoured tone that doesn’t fail to resonate in Hongbin’s mind, brushing softly against his face and echoing inside him alongside the bewitching piano melody that he fell for and Hongbin’s only response to Hakyeon robbing him of all the firsts in his life is to call out his name in a secret that only Hakyeon can hear.

Hongbin’s hands find themselves resting next to his sides, steadying his erratic and trembling self in futility for the tremors don’t leave him. A part of his shirt slides down, revealing an unblemished sight that Hakyeon only gasps at as sole answer, “Hyung?” Hongbin asks, an attempt to make sure that Hakyeon isn’t about to regret any of his actions. Hongbin loosens his grip, legs coming to rest at each side of Hakyeon’s waist in faltering. One that doesn’t reign for too long when Hakyeon gazes at him from above, Hongbin’s chin in his hand as he swallows every word he wanted to let out.

His body rests atop the piano, shirt splayed as Hakyeon’s lips whisper against his skin an almost inaudible “I’m sorry” and Hongbin can only lose his fingers on the black locks that caress untarnished porcelain. There’s nothing to apologize for after all.

  
  


////

  
  


It fails to calm down, heart still drumming loudly against his chest and cheeks tinted in shades of abashment, legs quivering and hands shaking as he brings his legs to his chest, resting his back against one of the trees at the courtyard. Hongbin fixes his tie, unsure if it does anything to help his messy appearance, at least in his own opinion. 

His eyes dart, landing on different spots and praying no one heard his voice lost in an out of breath chant of his hyung’s name. The realization now landing heavier than a dead weight in his stomach and making him hide his face on his knees.

He isn’t sure if he is stable enough to storm out of school, breath is still caught in his throat, he feels as if his lips were still kiss swollen--it hasn’t even been an hour, he truly has no idea how he is actually coping or how he will deal with the music classroom from now on before his head makes a vivid reminder and plays what him and Hakyeon shared in that locked room.

He can’t actually go ahead and tell anyone, even if it was obvious to his brother and to his best friend that he had a crush on Hakyeon for a long while, one that he never thought would bloom and take over all the bits of reason he had in his mind. It would be pointless to ask himself how they got to this when Hongbin himself made a point of approaching his hyung when feelings got too much.

After class piano lessons, endless nights of tutoring and a feeling Hakyeon had sworn to Hongbin wouldn’t ever get the best of him, yet Hongbin still blushes when he remembers the kiss he stole from Hakyeon’s lips earlier on spring when his hand brought him by the tie and he etched himself deeper in Hakyeon’s heart, deeper than just his hoobae he had looked after for year, deeper than just the boy across the street who found interest in his music skills.

Hongbin lets out a long sigh, wishing that bliss could hold him steady for longer before he starts falling apart, that it could hold him as tight as he did to Hakyeon when he was above him, gazing at him with eyes glazed and whispering apologies against his lips while Hongbin could only cling to him for dear life.

Hongbin glances across the place and inevitably back to the music classroom, he is glad that nothing can be seen from where he is sitting at, his nails dig deep on his palms. It actually hurts knowing how ephemeral that moment was and how much of an impact it has left on him, how every detail is carved in his memories and how he swears he stills when he can hear his name brushing against lips that were agape and _‘Hongbin-ah’_ echoing too fresh like a newly painted canvas--one brought to life with brush strokes of bliss and torn apart with cuts of reality.

“You are not going to the ceremony to send off the graduates?” Hongbin stills when he hears a voice he has listened to all his life ask, that of his brother, looking at him from above with more questions than words are capable of delivering in the span of a minute. He is sure he is emanating suspicious vibes--Hongbin just can tell from his unusually untidy appearance that he is giving off alarm signs. After all, it’s not the usual to find him a trembling mess in the courtyard, a quivering blushing whirlwind of emotions right in front of his brother.

Hongbin lightly nibbles on his bottom lip, hoping for it to pass as his own bites, “Not my place to be at, Jaehwan-hyung”

The answer he gets was one he was expecting, yet at the same time it makes him roll his eyes, “It’s the only chance for you to see Hakyeon-hyung though”

Hongbin is painfully aware of that fact, but he isn’t sure if he wants to face Hakyeon so quickly. He isn’t confident in seeing him after having been grasping him like he wanted to melt into him. Hongbin knows that Hakyeon is graduating that day and he knows he shouldn’t have got involved with his hyung like that on school ground and that probably questioning is also coming his way. But it would be extremely weird for Hakyeon’s favourite hoobae to not show up bid farewell to his hyung.

But he has said enough goodbyes today, he has heard enough apologies today. It has been a day where he has cried enough in Hakyeon’s arms as he was holding his convulsing body tightly in his arms.

Hongbin shrugs in feigned disinterest, “Saw him enough almost half my school life”

Jaehwan just laughs half-heartedly and Hongbin wonders for a split second if he can see through his facade, “Well,” he begins, “At least you will still see him when he becomes famous”

It’s not like Hongbin doesn’t have that fact carved in his mind, it’s what has been haunting him all this time--his hyung, his first love is leaving, the same thing that made Hongbin fall for him is what is taking him away from him. That cursed piano melody that could only echo in dissonance when he thinks about it thoroughly is what is going to separate them both.

Support can be perceived even in his troubled state and he would like to thank Jaehwan if his mind allowed it, but he can’t, "You will still hear his melodies”

And Hongbin just wants to say that there is no plausible way for him to ever forget the notes of that enthralling tune entrapping him like vines now combining with the haunting sound of Hakyeon’s voice choking out his name hoarsely, lovingly, all consumingly. 

“I will” Hongbin muses, “I’m sure I will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a coming of age AU, it actually was for a challenge last year but I couldn't get to post it because it went over the allowed rating in the platform I was supposed to post it at. This is one fic I would really love to see take full shape ♡ 
> 
> It's actually based on the song "butterfly on your right shoulder" by one of my favourite Vocaloids (Len Kagamine) hopefully I can get back to this au at some point because coming of age angsty au are something I love . Wanted to kick off with something different to what I usually post so here you go~♡ 
> 
> I hope it was an enjoyable read. Comments are always appreciated if you liked it ~♡ 
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	3. |-downpour (all over my heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: downpour (all over my heart)
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> WC: 1.3k
> 
> |-slice of life, fluff, confessions
> 
> ////‘Who in their right mind chooses Lee Hongbin for the love advice column of a newspaper?’ is always present and he himself comes up with the right answer ‘well no one in their right mind’.

Birds chirping faintly in the distance and car honks breaking through the once fleeting calm on a not particularly eventful sunny morning are the only things Hongbin can hear as he strolls down the street on his way to his workplace. It’s a monday and his mind automatically begins focusing on the avalanche of unread e-mails sitting on his inbox-it is not his personal one (the one that doesn’t get emails other than newsletters from his favourite gaming websites) yet it is the sight he has grown accustomed to be met with every morning in the three months he has been changed from doing field work. It was one thing being incredibly active taking photos of important happenings throughout the city, but it is entirely something else now being chained to a desk and giving relationship advice to countless of faceless users he can’t even remember the names of by the end of his day.  
  
At least, he is glad that some cringe-worthy replies he has typed just for the sake of it have been able to make their way out of his system--because he swears to all heavens he is not fit for this, so not cut for this kind of job. However, some sights can’t leave him as easily even if he wishes for them to do so and quickly be buried in the depths of his mind, erased even. The one right in front of him is one of them: cheerful chit chat, shared smiles, knowing looks that he can’t find it in himself to decipher the meaning of. Hongbin just can’t help but feel the hints of jealousy quickly running through his veins and leaving him with a taste that is as bitter as his hyung’s coffee, or even more so if he does say so himself.  
  
And he shouldn’t feel that towards Taekwoon, he has been around for as long as he can remember ever since high school. But the moment that he hears a voice sweet as melted caramel, one that he has fallen asleep to many times more than he can remember, one that he has at times briefly imagined saying ‘I love you, Bin-ah’ yet it carrying the other meaning of love, not the friendship one but the other kind of love. It is in that precise moment when he hears an adorable “Ah why! Shut up, Taekwoonie!” into the morning air, meeting a gaze in a total abashed state seconds after and a soft smile that has always made his heart somersault against his will when Hongbin reasons that yeah--he can’t help feeling jealous of Taekwoon for recently being even closer to Hakyeon, his crush for only the heavens and him know how long.  
  
‘ _Jealousy is not a pretty thing, try to talk to your boyfriend about anything that bothers you’_ he had once replied to a girl who was slightly paranoid about her boyfriend being around too many pretty girls at college, however, the attempts to calm a state of anxiety over jealousy sounded like tremendous lies when it came to ease his own mind.  
  
It was a known fact to him though that he couldn’t follow his own advice when it came to his own non-existent love life and mostly because he himself had made it be this way after having been pining for Hakyeon since high school. It came to him as love at first sight, the only cheesy thing he actually believed in and that made him fall hook, line and sinker and before he noticed: he was screwed drowning in unspoken feelings and melting whenever Hakyeon was just his usual clingy self towards him. Living with him as a flatmate since college days didn’t make it any easier on him, it only just made his heart kindled in hope, love and all those things he deemed silly.  
  
“Bin-ah, dinner at 7pm?” Hakyeon asks the usual question before he goes away with Taekwoon to their work at a café not so far from his own workplace.  
  
There’s not too much to think about, the answer comes naturally to him before he can even notice, “If I’m not made stay extra hours then sure, hyung” and what’s worse, saying no to anything his hyung tells him is an impossible feat in Hongbin’s book and he has known so ever since he was a teenager, “If not, I will just arrive late and eat something with Sanghyuk before going back home”  
  
“Try to eat more at home, Hongbinnie” Taekwoon intervenes and Hakyeon sends a little bit of playful glare his way, when Hongbin registers this little action that is soon joined by a light slap on his shoulder and Hongbin can’t help but feel slightly guilty at his own sad jealous sap state that leads him to at times skip dinner when he knows Taekwoon is dropping by, “Do you know just how much it--”  
  
“That’s okay Taekwoonie! He really likes going out with Sanghyuk so it’s alright” quickly cutting off Taekwoon’s words and pulling him by the arm in direction to the nearest bus stop, “Do try to arrive earlier though, Bin-ah!” and some seconds later he is almost gone as strides and a quick jump take them both into the bus and away from Hongbin’s sight.  
  
Hongbin pauses momentarily to gaze at the now empty spot before he is mentally scolding himself for being such a mess when Cha Hakyeon comes into the picture.  
  
***  
  
“If you see your crush with someone else then,” Hongbin vividly remembers the sight earlier in the morning- his two hyungs walking arm in arm as it has been suspiciously usual for a while and him staring from a few steps back trying not to cross some invisible barrier in front of him, “you throw water at them” he finishes typing on the online column he is in charge of from the newspaper he works at.  
  
The clock marks 6pm, with a groan of exhaustion and the discomfort bubbling up inside him upon having recalled that sight he sees every other day, Hongbin raises from his seat, quickly shutting down the computer. He rides the elevator down with Sanghyuk, the guy in charge of the events column, Hongbin briefly wishes he was in his shoes istead, to change places with his younger colleague because in his mind the million dollar question of ‘ _Who in their right mind chooses Lee Hongbin for the love advice column of a newspaper?’_ is always present and he himself comes up with the right answer ‘well no one in their right mind’.  
  
“Pizza or just ramen at your place?” Sanghyuk asks as they step out of the lift but there is no way Hongbin can even reply because a downpour of water falls all over his auburn locks and drenches him from head to toe before he can even blink or look up to see who had dared done this to him. The faintest hints of a salty flavour with traces of cherry can be felt in his lips--and he shakes his head while he is sure the person has surely gone bonkers to do this to him, at his workplace of all places.  
  
“What in the name of--”  
  
“I’m following your advice” a familiar voice makes him still, eyes opening wide and landing on the sight of his hyung, flatmate, best friend and longtime crush: Cha Hakyeon is there in the flesh and has drenched him whole without a reason he can call logical.  
  
“Hyung--what are you even on about?” Hongbin groans.  
  
“Doing as you wrote, Lee Hongbin”  
  
Beetroot red and with a pounding heart, "Is that a confession?" Hakyeon's giggle in reply is answer enough, that was a freaking confession. He should have thrown water at his hyung way before if confessing goes like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so this is drabble dates back to 2018 and was written for vixxmas from that year! I didn't get to post it as a standalone work like I did with other of my works in my old account though. Mostly because I had more of the story written (today I saw it reached 2.8k so far and with more plot points to fill) I just ended up getting distracted and never got back to it but the structure is there so I hope I can get back to this an actually finish and upload it as its own stand alone work so more diving into characters dynamics can be done ^^♡ 
> 
> Also if the style is different to what you usually read from me is because of the time, yet I still hope that somehow it's an enjoyable read and it manages to put a smile on your face! ♡
> 
> Didn't manage to write Valentine's fluff (albeit having come up with some plots^^;) yet I hope this can be a soft small dose of fluff ~ thank you for reading if you are reading this.
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	4. -| (craving you) beyond the screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: (craving you) beyond the screen 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> WC: 1.4k
> 
> |-roommates, teasing, or rather teasing sexting ish
> 
> ///It just seems fitting in his slightly inebriated state--but when he opens his instagram to a video recorded by Wonshik, and sees Hongbin working out at the gym, Hakyeon is so done for.

It's just out of wanting to feel the thrill from asking something so outrageous probably, but Hakyeon is not really fully sober when his fingers linger over the screen some seconds too long just to then input the characters that form quite possibly, the boldest request he has ever asked Hongbin in his life.  
  
It just seems fitting in his slightly inebriated state, ironic too given the fact his flatmate must have already head off to sleep after they arrived from a party which Hakyeon had insisted both of them should go and it would be really damn awkward for Hongbin to wake up to a message like that.  
  
He minimizes their chat for a bit, rather trying to focus on other things like actually falling asleep for instance- but when he opens his instagram to a video recorded by Wonshik, a friend of theirs, and he sees Hongbin working out at the gym, Hakyeon is so done for.  
  
He bites his bottom lip, tries to convince himself that he will charm his way out of it once he has sobered up because after all, he clearly has a way with words and is sure he can manage whatever Hongbin says and come out unscathed.  
  
He rephrases his text in the chatbox.  
  
_'Bin-ah~'_

  
The first attempt seems innocent enough, masked with clinginess that he certainly displays on the daily--any suspicions not having room to rise.  
  
_'Hongbin-aaaaaah'_  
  
He pouts when the reply takes a bit too long, thumb rubbing the side of his phone in anxiety, yet he does get to type his message again, only that not as bold as the first time but masked as a drunk being way too playful,  
  
_'Send me a nude if you are awake'_  
  
The request could truly come off as a surprise even to his sober self but right now, Hakyeon is under the idea that he can actually get away with saying these things, so any trace of hesitance disappears, and more words are added to the ones already in display in their chat room.  
  
_'Heeey not like I haven't seen you after you get out of shower with your towel around your waist'_  
  
_'Damn slender waist'_ his mind tells him hazily as it vividly revives images of that kind, and a question does hang in the air: _how is that he actually hasn't seen Hongbin naked yet if they have been flatmates for a couple of years?_  
  
He would be lying if he said that he hadn't allowed for his eyes to roam every morning, letting them travel down Hongbin's chiseled abdomen and making a heat wave travel down south in his own system.  
  
_'You are mean to your hyung'_  
  
And then he is whining loudly, "Did you hear that Lee Hongbin you brat! You are mean to your hyung!"  
  
Hakyeon grabs a pillow and groans in frustration, Hongbin must have passed out and he is the only one here making a fool out of himself and now he somehow has to pick up Hongbin's phone and delete what he asked for but his phone suddenly vibrates with a notification.  
  
_'You are so fucking loud, I can hear you from my room'_  
  
And Hakyeon truly isn't quite sure what kind of reply he was expecting but this wasn't exactly it.  
  
_'I can be louder'_  
  
It's probably half innuendo and probably half a threat, he can't quite tell apart at his state.  
  
_'Not like I haven't heard you...'_  
  
Heat rushes up his neck and up his face when faced with such reply, unsure of what is being implied with a message of that kind.  
  
_'Oh you actually haven't heard me'_  
  
Hakyeon finds this quite silly now, talking like this when they could be face to face in the same room cracking jokes and rising tensions of the sexual kind out of good fun - at least he thinks it could be fun, right now for sure, he doesn't know about the next morning and where he is supposed to hide his face.  
  
_'So?_ '  
  
_'So what?_ ' Hongbin replies and Hakyeon just rolls his eyes at the coy act.  
  
_'Are you going to send those nudes or? Surely you must have some in your phone'_ Hakyeon can faintly hear Hongbin laughing out loud in his room and he swears this just makes him fan himself out of embarrassment and frustration combined.  
  
It takes a few minutes for Hongbin to respond, but when he does, Hakyeon's eyes widen at the message that shows in his screen.  
  
_'I like to take pictures instead of being the focus'_  
  
A quick image sent his way makes Hakyeon flush deep red, rather than getting what he asked for- he receives a picture of himself, wrapped in a towel, staring out the window, drenched in water after a shower. He doesn't know when Hongbin snapped this picture but to know that he had it with him on his phone just makes heat pool in the pit of his stomach - and it's not narcissism at seeing himself but the fact that he has been of interest enough to his best friend and flatmate to the point he carries a picture of him is enticing to say the least.  
  
_'Bin-ah...'_  
  
_'I think you should see yourself more maybe....it's quite the sight, hyung'_  
  
_'Hongbin-ah, come on'_  
  
If ever growing desperation can be felt through the screen, Hakyeon hopes that Hongbin can read his words as if they were pleas whispered against every inch of his - sweet little gasps of desire that crave to see all of him.  
  
Hakyeon's mind is hazy enough to the point he would just rather stand up and undress Hongbin himself--it does sound like a good idea when the younger is being a damn tease towards him.  
  
_'Fine, do you want me to undress too? I can do that'_  
  
Hakyeon types but he fails to send the message when he receives a picture from a top-down view, dimmed light falling on porcelain that follows a path of broad shoulders, a delicious looking collarbone and a frame so slender he wants to wrap his arms and legs around it. He can see the marked 'v' shape trail on Hongbin's lower abdomen. It's effectively clouding itself from the angle Hongbin has taken the picture and Hakyeon feels like he is being controlled by such teasing that he shouts.  
  
"You jerk what kind of nude is that! You took it that way to rile me up!"  
  
"It's the _'I'm in my bed naked because you asked and you are just in the other room why won't you come here'_ kind"  
  
And that's alcohol rushing through Hongbin, boldness granted by it translating into a clear invitation from the younger that makes Hakyeon stand in a haste, _'You will end up regretting this'_ he sends to their chat, just to be answered with another picture, now more visible and like a shot of a drug that fills Hakyeon with a longing that makes him shiver. A step closer to addiction if it means he could get to see him time and time again.  
  
Lips slightly agape, those dark caramel eyes not fully visible and now a messy angle that screams of a sudden inability to hold the phone still and Hakyeon can see at the bottom of his screen a hand curled around Hongbin's length, no doubt in pleasing himself to hardness.  
  
Hakyeon can't help but become entranced and lose his trail of thought for a while as his eyes lose themselves at the trail of Hongbin's thighs that cut short because of the darned screen.  
  
A new message makes his screen glow up, _'As requested, Hakyeon-hyung'_  
  
Hakyeon is actually aware this is alcohol speaking but he is thankful they consumed it or else he wouldn't have now a visual stimuli to keep himself sane whenever he fantasizes of his friend in that way.  
  
He glances at the door fully in the know of what's happening at the room in front of his, he thinks he may have even sobered up if not for the inability to walk correctly. Hakyeon places his hand on the doorknob, a gasp escapes him and he hopes none of them regret this later on if they find themselves with their limbs entangled around each other in the morning.  
  
When a groan coming from the other room tears through the heavy air and makes its way into Hakyeon's system it makes realization come to him, being aware that he could be pulling out those noises from Hongbin's throat right now. And so he opens the door and quickly glances at his vibrating phone.  
  
_'I don't hear you being loud right now, cat got your tongue?'_  
  
And Hakyeon swears that if Hongbin wants something loud, then he is going to make it loud to the point Hongbin needs to make him shut up and muffle his shouting with his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble dates from June or so last year, I was at a chat with some friends and one came up with this what if scenario--what if Hakyeon asked nudes from Hongbin? And so this happened, I didn't post it as a standalone work because I wanted for it to be a full friends to lovers story so that we could go all the way--if you know what I mean. Lmao. 
> 
> But I hope I can find time to do this. Meanwhile enjoy this thingy I wrote for two of my friends ^^ to the one who came up with the prompt--be certain I will get back to it and all your prompts okay ahdhf.
> 
> Hearing your impressions would be lovely ♡
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	5. -| In synchronicity (drown me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: In synchronicity (drown me)
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> WC: 684W
> 
> |-established relationship, sexual content, oral sex.
> 
> ////It's a high possibility that a show of this kind is done entirely on purpose just to ignite mad want in him.

It's a high possibility that a show of this kind is done entirely on purpose just to ignite mad want in him, uncontrollable yearning burning throughout his whole being. It's not the first time he feels fire engulfing every bit of him, but there is always something new in between the usual four walls that serve as silent witness during it all. 

Wonderment always surges through Hongbin, but that's just because his boyfriend just somehow knows how to rile him up in ways that he can't ever foresee. _And God_ , does he know how to do so well. His touch overcomes Hongbin with desire locked up inside of him crazily longing to surface, his lips make him burn inside--and he craves for more. And Hakyeon can deliver, can certainly sprinkle their room with new ways to excite his lover--with actions that rob Hongbin from logic and leave him in an utterly passion ridden state.

It is almost as if something akin to animalistic craving has taken over him, with that goddamn view right in front of his eyes of Hakyeon's legs spread open while on his knees at each side of Hongbin, straddling his chest. And there is nothing else Hongbin can see other than the firm and elegant curvature of his lover's ass as he faces away from him--the way his long legs bent at the knee as they dig in the mattress, yearning to touch manifesting inside Hongbin right there. So evidently present in the gasp that escapes Hongbin as curses fall from his lips the more Hakyeon bobs his head up and down on his dick, sinfully engulfing all of Hongbin into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat.

Hakyeon doesn't stop his steady pace, neither the way his tongue caresses Hongbin's shaft in such indecorous way it has the younger entirely out of air, feeling like he is about to explode at any given moment and not only from the intense sensation he feels when Hakyeon hums as he works him up to euphoria but also from having him _like that_ \--in that lewd position, unable to see the way his boyfriend's plush lips travel all over his rock hard cock, unable to see the way he kisses and licks and sucks him off yet having the sight of Hakyeon all open for him. Almost in invitation for Hongbin to do something--a clear one to sink into an even more electrifying passion. 

Letting out a strained "Hyung" in between breathy passionate gasps, Hongbin's hands fall on the precious bronze skin of Hakyeon, his hands sliding up the side of his thighs, inside and out, and without seeing a reason not to, without giving it too much thought--Hongbin's hand finds itself on Hakyeon's shaft, stroking his already throbbing length and making the older whine, sending those vibrations all over Hongbin's system.

Hakyeon stops all movement, his lips halting all work, carefully hovering over Hongbin still, "Oh fuck what--" and there is a mix of bewilderment and excitement laced into his tone.

Hongbin's pace quickens, his hand now into a fist, almost too quick too sudden that Hakyeon's face buries into the younger's hipbone, "Goddamnit, Bin-ah" 

"Don't you stop either," Hongbin responds breathlessly, "come a little closer" and Hakyeon knows, knows what is crossing his lover's mind right then and there and he thanks the heavens that he had decided to give him that show for now he is going to be rewarded with the same pleasure he has been providing.

There is a broken moan that tears the lust filled air in their room, and it just simply mingles with the sinful sounds of Hakyeon resuming his actions--and Hongbin's lips following suit, taking Hakyeon in his lips. Mad synchronicity that has waves of pleasure drowning him as he tastes every single inch. 

There is always something new to explore with Hakyeon, and there are always ways to get lost in unison and if Hongbin is being made drown in the fire, then he is bringing Hakyeon with him until the taste of each other coats both their lips. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will---yeet myself away from here lol. This is the first time in which I post something actually with explicit content albeit it being small. Um. I wrote this one day when I was really angry last year and also when I was talking on Twitter about figuring out the day for chabin and we were joking about it being June 9th so I was told why not 69 by someone and so this happened. 
> 
> I'm more so a person who writes M bed scenes when I do write them so my E may be trash agshf and I'm sorry if it is not up to par ^^; I do have other longer smuts that I want to post to make up for this lol. but I will hopefully maybe give this a proper scenario one day and make it have an actual resolution, an actual scenario so that we can have at least a full sex scene since this is a drabble through and through lol 
> 
> Either way I hope it was at least decent---do lemme know what you think!


	6. -| before it marks twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: before it marks twenty-four
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> WC: 1.8k
> 
> |-influencer au, slice of life
> 
> ////It’s simple, but comforting, ‘It’ll be okay’ it reads. It somehow makes work even more bearable, replacing the bitterness from the hurtful comments with an invisible warm embrace

There is something about his life that makes it border perfection, the sensation that it is too good to be a reality and the inevitable way it has become almost heaven on Earth install in Hakyeon a feeling he can’t avoid--that of choosing to be an influencer seemingly being the best choice he ever made. The travelling granting him with sights that can’t be erased from his mind, the events that turn into lovely memories--the brands that keep an eye on him making him feel like a king, even the fact that some celebrities have approached him through DMs to ask for advice on how to keep a feed like his own solidifies the veracity of the spot he has worked hard to earn. 

The messages have range from sweet to polite to others showcasing admiration-- _ and of course, _ he would not reveal the names of the people he has got messages from. But there is always a darker side that hides behind the flashes of the camera, that of hidden faces sending messages with ill intent--individuals with questionable reputation swarming his inbox to provoke a reaction out of him that shatters his calm behaviour.

The facade of perfection seems like a constant, but it’s unavoidable for some instances to not leave a smile in his lips and rather make for bitterness to taint his day. And it happens often, sort of, kind of.

Quite a lot. 

It can get to be truthfully upsetting, especially when some of those texts display content that makes a frown adorn his otherwise serene face, his jaw threatening to clench at some questions that he really dislikes the nature of. Unexpected rudeness. Unwarranted hatred in some cases. And more often than not, meddlesome people bothering him and at times harassing him--for his looks, for his photos and it at times makes the wish to quit rush through his brain until he has to convince himself that he can’t let himself be affected like this. Hakyeon makes it a daily habit to remind himself of how far he has come, encouragement coming from himself rather than asking it from someone else. Comfort in his own determination. Every second and every moment he has ever second guessed anything ends up being pushed to the very back of his mind where the initial doubt whether he would succeed also lies.    
  
Fake smiles are also part of the tools he managed to learn during this time, they prove to be extremely useful in situations where he is sure he can’t give his one hundred percent--like an Instagram live he has to do during a new photoshoot deal that he has. Honey has to drip from his words, sweetness has to ooze from the screen--and he has to pretend all is well. It’s just a live asked by his sponsor-- _ just what could go wrong? _

The location is breathtaking in its minimalism, pristine white tiles surrounding him with pops of green from leaves and cactuses that serve as decoration--a vibe of purity added to it with different kinds of white flowers surrounding them. And he seems to belong in that ephemeral moment where a phantasm of perfection surrounds him, with outfits being provided to make him fit: different washes of denim that aim to make a breathtaking contrast against his skin, berrets that complement his features and give him and air of youthfulness and prove that the definition of otherworldly can be portrayed by him. 

Nothing could go wrong, right? he repeats to himself as he just keeps the hold of his phone steady, the smile still in his face. Until he has to make an effort to keep his composure in check before he allows himself to snap because he sees comments quickly passing on his phone's screen--and there are some that really aggravate him.    
  
_ ‘When are you going to do a nude photoshoot? _ ’ Reads one text. Hakyeon has to avoid rolling his eyes and tell them go look elsewhere.    
  
_ ‘Stop playing innocent--just wait until we hack your phone’  _ and that makes a scowl form, yet he doesn’t say anything to the public and pretends that he didn’t really see the comment flying by his screen. Deep down though, Hakyeon actually wants to tell everyone to screw off, an overwhelming need to finish this live soon rises hastily.   
  
It’s thanks to luck and timing that the moment to bid bye to everyone behind their screens arrives soon, even to the haters although he is certain they don’t deserve it--but seeing him affected would feed their egos. And just as he gives a last smile to the camera, he sees a comment that catches his attention and makes him blink before he remembers an end to his live must be put. 

It’s simple, but comforting, _ ‘It’ll be okay’ _ it reads. The vibe it holds is different from the rest and stands out in its own particular wave--with calm embracing each word and a soothing tone to them. And Hakyeon cannot help but feel slightly weird upon reading the text and sensing that he can ‘feel’ the tone through it, the honest intention to provide warmth present. But those words somehow became the sole restraint he had that prevented him from actually snapping in front of thousands of viewers, and Hakyeon can only be extremely grateful for that. 

  
It somehow makes work even more bearable, replacing the bitterness from the hurtful comments with an invisible warm embrace--and when he wraps up for the day, he decides to open his Instagram inbox, scrolling through DMs in a haste in hopes of finding any hint that could refresh his memory and remind him of the kind user who sent that comment.    
  
Frustration bubbles up soon when he doesn’t find anything that could lead him to his saviour for the day, but it makes a silly idea form in his mind suddenly: to put his influencer skills to good use. They can aid him in times like this he believes, when a picture can quickly make its way through sns and maybe help him find the person he is looking for. It can be of help he truly believes.

Before leaving the photoshoot location, Hakyeon snaps a picture of a nearby flower vase and adds as decoration some really fancy text here and there--an indirect calling to the one who somehow protected him, ‘Hopefully all will be okay’ and he hopes that random and nameless user that made his day is quick enough to get the hint. And hopefully decides to cross the barrier and reply to his IG story as well.    
  
It’s leaving it up to fate, after all, the picture will only be up for twenty-four hours and he hopes that one day is enough time to find in a sea of users the one that makes him smile with just an encouraging message. He doesn’t even know who the person is, but he really hopes for this indirect shout out to prove effective.    
  
His attempt at luring his provider of calm today takes Hakyeon actually longer than he wishes to--midnight arriving fast before it brings any results with it. Yet his phone buzzes once the night has finally settled in and silence surrounds him, Hakyeon quickly reaches for it wishing to feel that warmth again. He grabs the phone from the nightstand and unlocks it, rapidly checking through his notifications with high hopes.   
  
_ ‘Were things okay?’ _ it reads, and the profile picture of the user only displays a camera and what seems to look like a keyboard on top of a plain surface. And for some reason, Hakyeon is  _ really  _ tempted to reply. He knows there is a risk he may have the wrong person but he truly wants to believe and hope his gut feeling is correct--he’ll risk it. If it translates into being able to get in contact with the single person that made him feel warmness through the storm of harmful comments, he will surely risk it. If it is the person whom instead of trying to charm him with compliments decided to be nice and real with him, he will take his chance.   
  
His fingers seem to glide hastily over the screen, he wants to show his gratitude as fast as he can but he resorts to a more casual approach--a simple  _ 'Hello?' _ that he hopes to get a response to.   
  


It doesn’t take as long as it initially did to get a response, a few seconds and the reply he is waiting for lights up his screen, _ 'Oh god I didn't think you were actually going to reply to this'  _ and it earns an unforeseen reaction from him, a sheepish smile that play vividly in Hakyeon’s lips as his gaze doesn’t dare tear away from his phone. It’s silly, but if only this person knew of the effect that he has had on Hakyeon and the hours he has waited for the opportunity to talk.

  
Hakyeon is quick to respond,  _ 'Thank you so much for the support there--it is always nice when followers say something like that’ _ he mentions, even though he knows it could come off as a bit self absorbed to define him as a ‘follower’. So his mind urges him to correct himself, only to realize something very quick--this user isn’t actually a follower of his. And it quickly makes Hakyeon think: _ ’then how does he know about me? _ ’   
  
_ ‘Saw your live-and all those comments so…’ _

Hakyeon is aware that it could all be summarized into something as simple as mere concern, this person just showing a bit of kindness to him and nothing more--but he can’t deny that he is smiling at the replies, rubbing the back of his neck in an incessant expectation he hadn’t experienced before. Their conversation flows so well that time seems to vanish and become a foreign concept--three hours having passed without notice and an unfading smile on Hakyeon’s face. 

It only then hits him, the connection between them seems too good--but he hasn’t asked for a name yet. And abashment surely rushes through him when he brings himself to ask that guy with the ‘waterhyacinth_’ handle for his name, the surprise is great when the response he gets makes Hakyeon actually feel happy for meeting this guy, ‘Lee Hongbin, professional photographer’

The belief Hakyeon has that night is that most likely, the stars decided to align for him on that day--he is an influencer, a popular one at that and Hongbin, this guy who managed to comfort him with a few words, is a photographer. And even though Hakyeon only has seen nothing but his portfolio decorating his feed, there is lingering wish that can’t help manifest rapidly in his mind--to be able to put a voice and a face one day to the serenity that was made rush through him from the other side of the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! this is actually an edited version of a Twitter fic I posted on my main twitter acc and that I decided to polish for this collection! I always have wanted to write an influencer AU so im certainly going to expand on this particular one and am going to use the same setting I used in this one, though i do also have more ideas but I have a particular attachment to this one world. Either way I hope you enjoy, original was published in 2018. This is an edited ver so hope you enjoy it this time again!
> 
> Don't forget you will eventually see this around moment I can expand the whole world! hope it's soon T_T
> 
> If you read until here <3 would love to hear your thoughts! thank you for reading~
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	7. -| when the blossoms call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: when the blossoms call
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> WC: 1.5k
> 
> |-fantasy, soulmates, reincarnation cycles
> 
> ////Hakyeon knows that the reason his steps suddenly increase their speed is solely the calling, but he at least would like to be sure that it's worth it this time around. To have a name to call out at the time.

There is something about the rosy tones from the night that is extremely effective in prompting Hakyeon to keep his stride stable, it feels magical somehow to let oneself indulge in the hue from the main cherryblossom in the city--surreal even. Most people fear it when it gets to glow that way, calling for everyone who senses the voice from the tree, whispering and guiding their steps in the direction where it finds most proper. But Hakyeon doesn't-- _ the calling _ somehow has happened more than once to him albeit it being fruitless.

But somehow he trusts. The main cherryblossom is supposed to know after all, that is what everyone is told--that it knows best how to guide you for it has taken the memories, the secrets, the life of many so it knows the reason why each heart beats. For whom it will beat for--perhaps as a present, for each tree in the city is said to have gathered its pink hues from its inhabitants.

A present in the new life for having given their energy in the past one. So Hakyeon knows that the reason his steps suddenly increase their speed is solely the calling, but he at least would like to be sure that it's worth it this time around. To have a name to call out at the time or some indication. 

Yet, the only thing he is the owner of in that crowded avenue is a hammering heart that desires to jump out of his chest, a wave of anxiety the moment he stops under the cherry blossom tree and his eyes scan the other side of the avenue. It's always the same pattern, and Hakyeon wishes that he could at least get a glimpse at the one he is supposed to meet. Lock eyes with them and then discover why and how he met that person, to know if this is actually fate. 

It actually gets worse when he sees random people actually meeting, and he somehow still can't despite having been summoned already. Insecurity crawls, perhaps his destined person doesn't want him this time around. 

Yet there is a flash of familiar purple staring at him from the other side of the road, a touch of porcelain covered in black--could even be a mirage and the passing cars make it so that it seems that way before the person vanishes before his eyes. It isn't the first time, but Hakyeon is left bemused once more, pondering if perhaps someone was looking at him with the intention to avoid fate instead. There are many who do after all, wanting to cut all ties to the past even if the wisdom from the pink tree should be listened to. 

The wish to gain the knowledge whether he will actually be able to see them one day always resonates in his mind. But tonight it asks him to go to the other spot, where the one tree known as the youngest is. His fingers catch some fallen pink leaves and with some consideration he complies, crossing the road and taking the bus that will take him to another busy area. 

He manages to enter the bus, being suddenly bumped into along the way almost immediately after he has entered the vehicle,  _ 'I'm sorry _ ' filters through his ears, but before Hakyeon can turn around to see who was getting off of the bus and back into the streets from where he came from--the source is not nearby. 

There is a sigh that leaves his lips and an overwhelming need to somehow reach the place. For some reason, he still hopes, for some reason, he actually trusts that maybe going there will unveil who awaits. 

And when he arrives and his steps take him to the most centric area where the cherry blossom is, there is no one waiting for him other than the biggest billboard in the main street having been changed--and that recognizable shade of purple coupled greets him, unblemished complexion with an alluring look is registered by his mind.  _ And ah _ , that's a really,  _ extremely  _ beautiful sight--that guy must be a model or an actor that Hakyeon doesn't know but that he feels drawn to. And he blames it in that vibrant dark topaz that colours the young man's irises. 

"You saying that I'm supposed to meet a billboard now?" are the words that escape his lips, with incredulity, and perhaps a bit of irony--as if he were talking to an old friend, petals just fall at his feet in response. "Yet... that's the most gorgeous model I have..seen" 

He doesn't know the amount of time he spends glancing at the ad, but the more he does, the more certain he becomes that it seems that's his answer right there. Shining brightly in the middle of the night, illuminated by lights--for all the public eye to see, "Just my luck" he sighs. A celebrity or a model, he is unsure if it matches his far more simple lifestyle. That of a retail employee while his bonded person,  _ soulmate  _ if he dares call the guy in the picture over there, is someone who seems to be known. If the way random people look at the billboard says anything.

His curiousity seems to have been satisfied, and he wishes to go and leave things be--there is no way he is even going to be seen like this. Celebrities don't really walk around the city following the whispers from the cherry blossom tree. 

Or so he thinks. 

The moment he turns around, he is met with the same shade of topaz looking at him, with surprise and shock. And Hakyeon stares back, with the same perplexed manner, with bemusement abound. It's the same man from the billboard, only far more casual--cladded in black, hoodie trying to hide the purple shade of hair. Hakyeon isn't sure if he should speak, if there are any words he could say because the only thing that crosses his mind is that the guy is far more gorgeous than a flower itself and more astonishing than his printed version. 

And he doesn't miss the way the man just takes a step back, averting his gaze, teeth digging on his bottom lip, "You..." he says, low and deep that it echoes through Hakyeon, rosy shade tinting his visage, "I swear to god, don't make me fall in love" 

"What...?" Hakyeon lets out, bewilderment overcoming him.

"Don't--don't because I have been evading you and I can't, but you are--" the guy stops briefly, leaving Hakyeon with more questions than answers, "you shouldn't be the definition of love at first sight"

Hakyeon wants to say something, anything but he sees the alarmed look in the man's face before he is suddenly rushing away, "Don't listen to the calling again, this is the first and last time," and there are whispers reaching Hakyeon's ears at that. _ 'Was that Lee Hongbin? _ ' Is the particular one that sticks with him.

_ 'Lee Hongbin' _ somehow fitting, somehow coming naturally to him. In a way enough, to put a name to the one who has told Hakyeon not to get him to fall in love.

And he wishes he could comply, but fate has its ways, when they find each other again across the road the moment Hakyeon is going to take the bus back home at the station in front of the main cherry blossom, "Who are you?"

Hakyeon wants to conjure a reply, but he shrugs, "I would ask who are  _ you  _ instead" 

"Someone that doesn't want to fall for you again" Hongbin says, "Don't make me fall for you again" 

"But we don't even know-"

"Stay away in this lifetime, Cha Hakyeon" is more so a plea than a command holding anger, "It's not going to be benevolent this time, you still belong to it" 

"You are not making any sense" Hakyeon replies, and it seems as if Hongbin believes that Hakyeon speaks with the truth, that he believes when he says he doesn't understand. 

A bite on his bottom lip, a mad dash Hakyeon's way--Hakyeon doesn't know when Hongbin got so close to the point he is now pressed against the tree, "Don't,  _ cherry blossom _ , please don't" 

Yet, it's as if ordered by the pink petals that cascade, a magnet-like pull that prompts Hongbin to close the gap--hint of cherries lingering in his lips pressing against Hakyeon's ones. And albeit the confusion something clicks in Hakyeon's brain--listening to Hongbin  _ isn't  _ an option, it never was, never will.

Hakyeon swears he sees a tint or rose colouring everything that his vision captures, a voice closely lingering from the place he is pressed against. And it seems morbid, but he can’t avoid mentioning the legend--the actual knowledge behind the beauty that surrounds them, "Did you know the cherry blossom joins together those whose energy it has absorbed? Those whose blood now colour the petals that fall and guide each?"

"May you not remember more."

And Hongbin withdraws, away from Hakyeon, away from anywhere near. Leaving bewilderment behind him. 

But "the calling has been made" Hakyeon says, a smile playing on his lips, wickedly as his thumb softly caresses his lips. There is but a flash of scarlet tainted petals displaying in the back of Hakyeon's mind, and the smile turns into a smirk before he finds himself uttering in a whisper that only the cherry blossom seems to register,"still breathtaking as ever, Hongbin-ah--are we to taint it again?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long while since I updated this collection, I was looking through my google docs and I found this little ficlet that I wrote around January last year? I think I was too into reading Tokyo Babylon in the last months of 2019 or so, and my mind was just full on cherryblossom aesthetics and came up with way--WAY-- too many aus that I never got to write, and only plotted out. 
> 
> But I managed to write this one night at like 2 am? and had forgotten about it but I have read through it and it seems nice enough to upload! I was actually waiting until I had a full version of this (had actually a soft ver and a dark ver of this even planned out, dark being my fav) but then I don't know when that will happen. So I thought, why not just proofread since I am able to atm and understand what Im reading--and then just post?
> 
> So here we go I know, too much talking but I always talk too much. Hope you enjoy! do lemme know!


End file.
